Water Lock
by firefistprincess
Summary: This is a side story for "Getting Her Back". Its more like a story in past between Juvia and Gajeel on how they became friends. Warning: Very Mature
"Man, it's raining again," Gajeel commented in annoyance as he chewed on his metal bar, "Its been raining ever since and I can't get a decent meal. Plus its too gloomy," he tsked and threw the metal he was chewing on.

He stood up and planned to get a mission to get away from the guild and the weather when he noticed that the guild hall went awfully quiet. Not that he minded it because he's Black Steel Gajeel and one wrong move or noise or statement would get their asses beaten up to pulp. But this time, its twice the silence that filled the air except for a familiar, 'Drip drip, drop drop' statement from behind him which he didn't pay attention to because he was pissed and he was pretty confident that no one would ever dare cross his way..

"Gajeel thinks the weather is too gloomy eh?" he heard the person say behind him.

"Well yeah. Plus I can't fucking get a decent metal to munch on. The weather is too bad, raining hard and too gloomy," he rambled on as he walked towards the request board.

As he was walking to the other side of the guild, he heard a couple of hushed voices saying, 'Ooh, he should not have said that,' which he knew belongs to Totomaru, one 'This is not gonna be pretty' from Sol and 'This is going to be depressing' from Aria.

He also heard a couple of, 'I'm scared,' 'We're going to remodel the guild hall again,' 'Let's get out of here,' and a lot more.

He dismissed the hushed comments and only huffed in annoyance and sent a death glare to anyone who would dare to look at him. He continued to walk as he reached the deck where the request board is located.

He was about to climb up the stairs when he was suddenly locked in a big bubble of water and he was seriously caught offguard. He wasn't able to smell the rainwoman because, well, a dragon slayer's nose does not work well with water plus her scent is mixing with the rain outside. It's really difficult to tell the difference. He was losing the air in his lungs when the rainwoman released him and he fell on the ground with a thud and it really pissed him, big time pissed him.

"Drip drip, drop drop," Juvia Lockser said as she stood in front of him, as he coughed the water from his lungs... then he threw an attack towards her, turning his entire arm to metal and swing it towards her. She simply looked at him as he noticed that his attack only went through her liquid body, which pissed him even more.

"What's your deal woman?!" he stood up and threw another attack towards her.

"Is Juvia's rain bothering you that much, Gajeel?" she asked the dragon slayer with a poker face, however her voice is filled with threat, intensity and anger.

He gritted his teeth as he answered, "You fucking know the answer rain woman," he threw another attack, "I can't eat any decent metal since you came, plus its too gloomy around," he commented brashly, "Why'd you even join the guild?"

He was already panting hard because he threw attacks randomly at her as he was rambling on and on on her rain when he didn't notice that his attacks were not even affecting his opponent.

He was again, surprised, that he was locked in a bubble of water, only this time the water was boiling degrees and he knew this would leave a mark on his body. He was floating inside her Water Lock, as he took note of her indifferent expression, yet the water is filled with rage and anger.

She held her hand as she raised her hand up which raised the Water Lock in the air for all to see, which gave entertainment to Master Jose.

Everyone in the guild gulped as they witnessed the badass Black Steel Gajeel Redfox beaten to pulp by an Element Four member because even Aria, never bothered to cross the path of the hot headed dragon slayer. No one in the Element Four wanted to cross him, well aside now from Juvia Lockser.

Totomaru stood up and sighed audibly as he called out his guild mates, "Well newbies, we're pleased to inform you that she is the fourth member of Element Four. She's been here ever since she's a kid but we're always on a mission or she's always on a mission so she's not around most of the time," he glanced at his partner, who's still busy tormenting Gajeel. She did release him from her Water Lock but now she's throwing attacks towards him and Gajeel's attack were not doing any damage against her, "And to the old timers, you know the drill, remind the newbies to take caution. We don't want to be at Gajeel's position, do we?" He glanced again and witnessed Juvia kicking Gajeel's shin solidly and winced at the pain that he's going through right now. He's in the middle of being proud of his partner and at the same time, he sympathises with Gajeel's balls. He watched her finishing blow by locking him up again at her Water Lock until he passed out.

Gajeel woke up after 3 hours and he felt pain all over his body. He mentally cursed and remembered that his ass was kicked terribly by one of the fucking Element Four and by the only woman in the group. He winced at the pain he's experiencing as he heard the door open. He didn't need to look, he knew that the Master came to pay him a visit.

"That was... rather an entertaining brawl," he can hear the smirk from Master Jose's voice, "It's not everyday that I get to witness someone beat you to pulp, let alone a girl."

"What's your deal old man?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Probably just to advice you to apologize to the woman," Master Jose suggested, "She probably earned your respect. No one ever dared to touch a strand of your hair kid," he chuckled.

"Tsk," he said, "Sod off old man."

The master chuckled more and left him.

"What an annoying old man," he muttered to himself as he stood up and went home.

As he was walking home, he noticed that its still raining, but lightly this time. He was thinking and his pride was wounded deeply for the first time. He gritted his teeth and he hit the nearest tree from him and uprooted it and threw it at the river. He was annoyed and pissed. He wants to strangle the woman and destroy her. No one dared to cross him. Not even Aria the weirdo.

He went back to the guild the next day and went to get an easy request with a good chunk of reward and left. He finished the request within the day. As he was walking home, he heard two people talking, more like arguing... Its like a lover's quarrel. He knew the other voice, it belonged to Bora the Prominence and the other voice was from a woman, it was soft and it sounded hurt.

"We can't have a decent date! It's always raining! You're always making it rain," he heard Bora tell the person with him which gave away who it was because it seems he was annoyed about the rain and only one person affects the weather like this and his teeth was gritted again because that person kicked his ass the day before and he was expecting for an all out brawl just like what happened when he commented about the rain but he was surprised with the outcome. He stood on his ground as he listened (out of curiosity) at the couple, "Let's break up. You're too gloomy."

He was shocked and he was confused but he felt annoyed like he wanted to rip the throat of the man.

He was waiting for a brawl or another water lock in the air, but the rain fell harder and he heard a girl sobbing.

So he walked towards the girl and he crouched down to her level, "You kicked my ass yesterday because I commented on your rain and gloominess but this guy doesn't get his ass kicked?" he said, "What, is there some kind of favoritism or something?"

"Sod off Gajeel, now's not the time," Juvia sobbed, "You're happy right? Seeing Juvia like this? You're probably ecstatic to see Juvia's heart crushed. Leave Juvia alone," she said as tears fell from her cat like eyes.

Gajeel looked at the sobbing girl in front of him, "Well can't say that my pride was not wounded, but seriously, this doesn't fit you," he stood up, "I can't stay long under the rain. I'll get rusty ya know?"

She stayed on the ground, still sobbing and not saying a word.

Gajeel was annoyed. For whatever reason, he doesn't feel like he should leave Juvia behind. He tsk and debated in his mind whether he should go or take the water woman with with him. And for a reason that he can never explain, he carried the sobbing girl in his arms and he rented the nearest inn for them to spend the whole night until she's better.

The inn that he got only had 1 room left and with only 1 bed so he took it because he can't walk in the rain anymore.

He placed the crying girl in the tub and let the water ran because his instincts told him so. He left the girl and told her to strip her clothes off so that they'll dry down. He left a dry towel there. He went down and he knew there's an onsen so he took a quick bath there and went back to their room. He saw that Juvia was not crying anymore and it seemed that the rain outside calmed a little bit. She was sitting on the couch dressed in nothing but the towel that he left, which honestly did almost nothing to cover her up and man he was surprised on what she was hiding under her clothes.

He gulped down and sat at the other end of the couch, "You stopped crying. Good."

"Juvia would like to thank Gajeel for accompanying her," she said softly and he was kind of caught off guard because the Juvia who beat his ass to a pulp was different, "Juvia really hates it when people comments about her rain, except that Juvia never expected it from the man she liked."

He noted that she used the word 'like' in the past tense. He cleared his throat, "What did you see in the bastard by the way?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Well. Juvia was always alone. She grew up in an orphanage and her magic manifested when she was four. Juvia was 6 when Master Jose found her and Totomaru fighting near the guild. Totomaru was already a member and Master extended his hand at Juvia and invited her to join in. Even if she had Totomaru, Aria and Monsieur Sol in the group, she still felt distant. Kids were happy whenever Juvia was on a mission and they wished for her to go on missions, even suggesting for her to go on a certain mission with a good reward. Juvia was feared by many because she thought that strength would earn her the respect that she wants, until Bora came and expressed his admiration towards Juvia. He's weak, Juvia knew that, but he was the only one who expressed his interest so Juvia grabbed that opportunity to be loved," she wiped a few of her tears, "And Juvia promised to herself that she will not cry again after tonight."

He listened to her story and found that they have a lot of things in common. Well, the first one was they're both alone when they were kids and people were nice to them out of fear and respect, not because they were liked. But he was not sure about love, but he knew that this girl was pulling him towards her, like he was being to the beauty of the ocean. Her pain made him drawn to her, her misery made him want her more. It made him want to destroy her even more, until she begged.

"Well, this world can either fuck you up or you fuck it up," he commented dryly, "Either way, I agree with you in some things, I'm just not so sure about the love and shit," he looked at her with intensity and he noticed that she squirmed lightly, "I'm no prince charming and shit, I would definitely feed on your pain and misery and I would want to destroy you, since you kicked my ass," and without warning he lunged at her and held her wrists in one hand, the other snaked at her waist, pressing their bodies together.

She was caught off guard and she wanted to push him away but she needed to forget about Bora and he was just too strong for her.

He nipped on her neck and sucked which she knew would leave a mark, she whimpered in pain and pleasure as her hand found its way to his hair and she pull lightly which he seemed to like, "I don't need a prince charming," as he continued to ravish her neck as he left trail marks on her neck and chest, "Good," he answered back as he sucked another part of her flesh, earning another moan from the water mage, "I can't give you love either," he sucked deeper as he felt her hand tugging on his hair lightly, "But I can give you pleasure each and every time you want to," he remove the towel covering her body and he kissed her roughly and possessively as he pulled her waist to grind their chests together, as he felt her huge breasts on his well built chest, "And every time that I want to," he kissed her again and bit her lower lip. She moaned in response and he took the chance to insert his tongue and suck on hers, as she kissed him back to fight for dominance.

He shifted their positions without leaving her mouth, as she desperately removed his upper clothes and roamed her hands on his well built chest. He groped her breasts as she arched her back towards him, giving him an open access to her neck as he held the back of her waist and sucked her pulse, which earned him a louder moan in pain and pleasure as she clawed his back in response.

He pulled her up as he squeezed her breast and took it in his mouth, still holding her lower back so that she's still arching towards him, pressing her breasts to his mouth even harder, as he guided her to straddle him.

She sat on top of him, feeling his desire directly at her core. She tugged his hair and gripped on his shoulders for support as she unconsciously grinds herself to him, as he growled in sensation. She looked down and she watched him take her breasts to his mouth, she felt him bit her nipples lightly and he was gripping her just under her breasts as he licked viciously like she's his prey and he's the predator. He looked at her in her eyes and he licked all the way up meeting her lips and she gladly kissed him back hungrily.

He let his hands slide down and gave her plump ass a squeeze and he pressed himself directly at her very core. He can smell her arousal and it turned him on even more. He looked at her and he was surprised that the woman was smirking at him and if it was possible, he got much more harder, harder than metal and he was hypnotized by her big blue, cat like eyes, looking at him seductively as she slowly went down and pulled his pants down, releasing his hard member. She looked at it and she was surprised and a bit worried, and she looked at him with a wondering look and at the same time a lustful look, which made him smirk at her in return, "Don't worry, we'll make it fit," which made her roll her eyes as she took him fully deep in her throat which he was not expecting.

"F-f-fuck!" he gripped her hair as she bobbed up and down, sucking him deeply and deliciously, as she pumped him and caressed his balls... The balls which she kicked, and he mentally told himself, "Yes, you have to make it up to them," and he verbally converted it to a half moan, half curse.

He knew if she continued to do this, he would cum and he still want to fuck her senselessly so he took himself out of her mouth and kneeled to her level as he pushed her a bit roughly on the floor and he pushed her legs wide open and he kissed her breasts as he rimmed her clit with his finger to feel her wetness, "Damn Juvia, you're leaking wet for me," he kissed her and went back to ravishing her breasts as he inserted one digit, making her moan quite loudly this time. He pumped in and out and the woman beneath her was clawing his back in pleasure. He added another finger as he pumped desperately as Juvia cried out her moans and he was kind of proud that she's at this state because of him, however he knew that she was on the edge and he swear that if he could be anymore turned on at this state, he would be if the woman who tore him apart in front of every body in their guild is under him, squirming and crying out his name, "Gajeel, please... Please..." and now she's fucking begging which he wanted and literally, he's not going to let this girl walk in a couple of days, "Please what, Juvia?"

He added another digits, making them 3, pumping in and out of her and she was sprawled under his mercy with her hair spread all over her head, some were sticking on her beautiful tiny face, "Fucking please what, Juvia?" he inserted them deeply, hitting her sweet spot, making her eyes open in pleasure as she cried out unintelligible words, "Say it Juvia," he pumped harder making the girl cry in pleasure as she got her release.

He got the water mage panting and sweating as he kissed her on the mouth once more and he went down on her, as he licked her juices and he sucked on her clit lightly and he knew she was still recovering from her release but he didn't care; he's not a gentleman and he wanted the girl to beg so he's going to make her beg as if her life depends on it.

His tongue swirled and he inserted one digit as he flicked his tongue on her clit. Her hand found its way to his hair, tugging it lightly while the other one was squeezing her breast. It was a sight for him and he inserted another digit which did the trick, "Ga... jeel... Pleasee... I want more..."

He smirked internally, as he fucked her with his fingers harder this time and he swirled his tongue at her clit, he removed his fingers and he inserted his tongue at her walls, sucking her juices while his thumb rubbed her clit, then he went back to inserting his digits again.

He made her cum again and she was panting even harder, she gripped his shoulders and pushed him back so that he's leaning on the foot of the couch, and she looked at him straight in eye and she looked at him with pleading, as if her life depends on it and with the most lustful look he has even gotten from any girl... "I need you to fuck me. Hard"

With that, he lost all control as he pushed her down, and he spread her legs apart, and in one swift motion, he roughly inserted his cock in her. He knew she's not a virgin but it doesn't mean that the Bora bastard worn her out, probably once or twice so she's still pretty tight and he's pretty huge.

He heard her whimper in pain and pleasure as he looked at her lust filled face and he growled as her started to move and pumped in and out of her. He fucked her senselessly, as she cried and moaned senselessly as well. He took her in all possible positions and she kept on begging for more. He internally smirked in victory and pride, as he gave his final thrust and both of them came and fell asleep in each other's arms.

-x-

The morning came along with all the awkward, tension filled room with two horny teenagers who spent the night in each other's arms, fucking each other's brains out.

To say, Juvia... the ever shy and prude water mage did nothing but blush and cover herself with the blanket as Gajeel... the proud and hot headed dragon slayer did his best to hide his hard on as he went straight to the bathroom to get himself his release because he's with a hot girl in a room and as much as he would like to fuck her again, seems like she's in her imaginations, probably overthinking the situation like most girls do after sex.

Juvia felt guilty because Bora had just broken up with her and a few hours later, she was having sex with another guy... let alone a guild mate, but she can't understand because her body seems to crave for his touches and she can't help but feel that way when he's just in the bathroom, naked.

Feeling herself get wet, she assumed that Gajeel probably felt the awkwardness in the air so she thought he's not gonna get out yet, plus the shower was running.

She laid down on her back as she let her fingers go down. She never really wandered at this part before so she's really curious but she's really really horny. She started to touch herself and she moaned a bit from the sensation.

As Gajeel was taking a quick wank while he took a cold shower, his dragon slayer ears can't help but hear some noise from the bedroom and seriously he can't be mistaken that the noise he's hearing is a moan. Possibly from the girl in that room.

He knew that its a lost cause but he stepped out of the shower and silently and carefully opened the door a bit just to confirm what he heard and indeed, he lost it because he just witnessed his guild mate whom was his best sex before, touching herself. He watched through the small opening from his bathroom door as he touched himself as well. He can hear her, smell her juices and see her, as her blanket slid a bit down, revealing her generous breasts and from the way she's laying down, he can make out that her back is arched as one of her hands made its way to touch her breast and gave it a squeeze.

He was contemplating on whether or not he should go there and give her the real thing, but he was kind of controlling himself because he can't be that worked up for a girl.

"Ga... Jeel..."

He closed his eyes shut as he groaned internally.

"Fuck it," he hissed to himself as he got out from the bathroom and went straight to the bed.

He yanked the blanket off Juvia's body as he flipped her roughly on fours and he slipped himself in and pushed himself deep and hard.

Juvia was caught off guard as she did nothing but moan and she puckered her ass more which made his thrusts in her deeper and harder.

He gripped her ass tightly as he fucked her pussy from behind, slapping her cheeks while doing so. He leaned forward as one of his hand groped her breast and he grabbed her chin lightly and he whispered in her ears, "You dirty girl, touching yourself like that," he pulled his cock out as he slowly pushed himself in, making her feel every movement, "Tell me what were you thinking, Juvia?" He continued to fuck her, slowly but he was pushing himself hard and deep.

Juvia was in ecstasy as she kept her mouth open, making a small string of saliva drip. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip in pleasure, as she moaned hard every time he slapped her butt cheek, or when he whispers dirty things in her ear.

"Tell me Juvia, what were you thinking," he whispered in his husky voice as he gripped her tightly and he leaned forward and his fingers reached for her clit and he rubbed it making her say incoherent words.

He smirked as he turned her over, making her lay down on her back, spreading her legs apart. He took a second to look at her, dishevelled hari, some sticking on her neck and on her face... lust filled eyes... swollen lips... pink flustered cheeks... her slender arms above her head, delicate fingers gripping the sheets for her dear life... her heaving chest... big breasts... tiny and curvaceous waist... long and slender legs which would look better if she wrapped it around his waist... her big hips... fuck... this woman could be the death of him.

He went back to business before she felt self-conscious. He filled her up again once more as he looked at her face, "Look at me Juvia," he commanded and the girl obliged as she looked at his eyes, "Don't you dare think about him. You don't deserve him. Plus we're two teenagers with raging hormones. This is bound to happen," he said as he thrust himself hard inside her, eliciting a curse from her sweet sinful lips and he's proud to know that he can make this indifferent girl lose control like this, "No one in the guild matches us, except us," he bit her neck, "Don't over think," he whispered to her ear, "Do you understand?" as he thrust himself again... "Do you, Juvia?"

She looked at his intense eyes, she didn't know that he knew she was feeling guilty, but he's right that she can't feel guilty because she was nothing to Bora. He only pursued her for fame because she's the strongest girl at the guild. She's Juvia of the Deep. Feelings and emotions don't matter because they'll hurt you. She gripped his hair as she moaned deeply when he thrust himself in her, "Yes, Juvia understands," she clawed his back as they both got their release.

They checked out of the inn and they parted their ways. Juvia did not think about Bora and she disregarded to feel anything, well aside from craving for Gajeel's touches, the desire to get stronger each day and to ensure that the Element Four exceeds the expectations from others.

Until one day when the Master decided to attack Fairy Tail and he gave them a task to get Lucy Heartfilia as a request from Jude Heartfilia, her father. She only wanted to get the job done and she met Gray Fullbuster. She felt the foreign emotions stir... But when she saw the clear skies for the first time, she never felt any better. That day, she experienced defeat for the first time, but she was also saved from her rain and darkness. She experienced genuine kindness for the first time.

Gajeel was also defeated that same day by another dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel. It was a tough fight. However, Fairy Tail is really different. They have passion and love for their nakama and their feelings and emotions made them win, something Juvia, Gajeel and the rest of the Phantom Lord guild never had. They only cared about power and strength. After the battle, the two of them were walking down the street and they went to a pub for a drink.

"How are Gajeel's wounds?" she asked.

"Tsk. They're nothing," Gajeel answered as he sipped on his whiskey, "It's not raining."

Juvia blushed momentarily as she drank the contents of her drink, "Juvia thinks the clear skies are really beautiful," she said.

"Yea. I've never seen the skies for months so I couldn't agree more," Gajeel commented, "How are you feeling?"

"Weird," Juvia answered, "She doesn't know what to do."

Without a warning, Gajeel leaned in and kissed her... basically by habit, however when they parted they felt weird...

"That was..." Gajeel muttered.

"... awkward," Juvia finished, "Like Juvia was kissing a brother."

Gajeel nodded and cleared his throat, "Guess that's it then."

Juvia blushed in embarrassment and asked for a refill and sipped on her drink, "Juvia agrees. She thinks it would be best if her and Gajeel will only be friends," she offered a little smile, "Don't worry, Juvia will not gush about it because she knows it will hurt Gajeel's steel pride and reputation, he's hiding the big teddy bear underneath."

Gajeel blushed madly, "I'm not a big teddy bear!" he exclaimed, "Anyway, let's regard that as our adventurous time," he gulped his whiskey.

"... cause two teenagers with raging hormones would really blow up if you'll put them together in 1 room," Juvia finished.

"Agreed Sprinkler," Gajeel raised his glass to toast with Juvia and they both drank their alcohols.

"Ahem," someone behind them interrupted them.

Both of them looked behind but they saw no one but Gajeel looked a bit down and he saw Master Macarov from Fairy Tail and he tapped Juvia lightly to motion her to look below.

"Master Macarov," Juvia gasped, "W-what brings you here?"

"You brats have nowhere to go right?" the tiny master simply stated the obvious.

Gajeel only huffed in pride as he turned his back on the old man.

"W-well, Juvia and Gajeel are wandering around lately and have nowhere to go," she gazed at her hands on her lap, not meeting the eyes of the guild headmaster, "A-ano, Juvia's sorry for attacking your guild. We were only doing what Master Jose asked," she said in a tiny shaky voice, almost a whisper.

Macarov assessed the two teenagers. He knew both are still kids so he offered a small sympathetic smile, "You can never bring back what happened in the past, but what is important is who you decide to be in the future," he turned his back, "But if you are looking for a place to start, Fairy Tail will always be open for you," he smiled softly and waved his hand as a good bye.

Juvia gave a big smile which Gajeel did not fail to notice and he knew what's going on in her head. He knew this would be a long conversation between them and he knew its also a lost cause because it seemed that the water mage has found a liking to the resident Ice Mage from Fairy Tail.

He felt her looking at him with pleading eyes, and he drank the remains of his whiskey, "Fucking fine woman, have it your way," he surrendered and asked for a refill.

Juvia was delighted and happy to get Gajeel to agree to her as she ran outside and she hope she could catch up with the Fairy Tail's master.

She saw him walking, not too far away as she ran and called for him.

"Master Macarov-san!"

He heard someone called him as he stopped and looked back and saw Phantom Lord's water mage catch up to him.

"Master Macarov-san," she panted and she bowed her head down, "Please accept Gajeel and Juvia in Fairy Tail. We know we have caused hurt against Fairy Tail but we have nowhere to go. We promise to change our ways. Please Master Macarov-san," she remained her head low.

Macarov looked at the girl and he noticed that she was crying and he felt the sincerity of her request and he also knew that the other boy was just masking out his pride but deep inside, he knew and he felt he's like a softie.

He smiled at the blunette and walked up to her and he touched her cheek. Juvia knelt down but she kept her head low as she cried and hope that they would be able to start again, "Child, don't cry. I know you have done a lot of things that you thought are right. But you have to learn to forgive yourself someday. You don't need to be alone. Forgiveness can always be given right away, but you have to earn their trust. What matters most are your decisions from this point forth," He wiped the tears from Juvia's eyes, "Welcome to Fairy Tail child."

Juvia only cried more as she expressed her gratitude, Macarov only smiled and he was also a bit teary-eyed because he knew that two more children will have a better chance for a brighter future.


End file.
